1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control system for controlling a marine engine, and more particularly relates to an improved control system that controls a marine engine using a security system that has various modes of operation and that includes a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watercraft have been provided with an automatic control system using a transmitter that can remotely communicate with a receiver on the watercraft to allow an engine of the watercraft to start. Typically, an ID code is applied to identify whether a transmitter is the true key that is accessible to an associated receiver. Unless the system determines that the ID code is true, the person who has tried to use the key is not allowed to start the engine. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-254549 discloses examples of such watercraft systems.
Small watercraft employ an engine to power the vehicle. For example, in a personal watercraft (PWC), a hull of the watercraft typically defines a rider's area above an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine powers a jet propulsion unit that propels the watercraft by discharging water rearward. The engine lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel, which is formed on an underside of the hull. At least part of the jet propulsion unit is placed within the tunnel and includes an impeller that is driven by the engine.